Drabbles
by silkendreammaid
Summary: A collection. 25. Under the Uniform. Riza watched them enter.  A drabble.
1. Cows

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cows**

A small blond haired boy stood at the fence. His gold eyes were solemn and staring, as though considering a matter of great importance.

"What do you think, Edward?" The tall golden-eyed man beside him asked.

"I don't like them." The three year old stated as firmly as he could.

His father looked down at him.

"Why not?"

"They's ugly and they smell."

"That's hardly a good reason, my son." The man smiled. "They give us milk Edward, and you like milk."

A surprisingly stubborn look came over the boy's face. He looked up at his father.

"Not any more."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This one has been plaguing me for awhile now. I pass a field of cows every day, and the image of a small Edward standing at the fence and looking at those cows has been nagging for a few weeks so I'm glad it finally came through.

And a correct 100 word drabble for which I am rather pleased with myself for managing. Whether this becomes a collection or remains a one-shot, I do not know.

Please enjoy anyway.

silken :)


	2. Al

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al**

Alphonse Elric loves his older brother.

At four he agreed to play 'experiments' using rope and water and that one time with matches. Mother got very angry and after that Ed wouldn't play 'experiments' anymore.

When he was six he beat his brother for the first time when they fought over Winry.

His mother died when he was nine.

He was ten when he lost his body and his brother nearly died attaching his soul to the armour.

He's more upset at his brother having automail now than he is about the armour as he sits next to Ed's bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It's another drabble when I should be doing other things…enjoy

silken :)


	3. Short

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short**

Edward Elric was short. It was the one fact in his life that he would allow himself the luxury of expressing his anger and fury over without thinking twice.

He would conceal his arm and his leg, he would hide the fact his Brother was an empty suit of armour. But he never hid his height.

When Roy Mustang made his first foray into short insults, he stood next to Edward to deliberately emphasise the difference in their heights.

"I can see right up your nose." Edward remarked as he looked up.

Mustang always sat behind his desk after that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know, this is random and probably totally out of character, but I could just see him doing that. And the summary is bad, I know.

silken :)


	4. Biography

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Biography**

"Pass that book over again, Al." Edward mumbled as he scribbled on another page.

Alphonse held up three books. "Which one, Brother?"

Ed pointed at one without looking. "The one I had before."

Al shrugged as much as armour could and slid the book along the table. Edward opened it and then spluttered.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Ed tossed the book aside. "Why would the Library have this trash here? Who would write something like that?"

Al looked at the discarded book.

"The Flame Alchemist: An Unauthorised Biography."

"Who would even want to _read_ it?" Ed shuddered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm in the middle of writing a chapter for one of my other stories, and needed a break… so I did this…I'm sorry...

silken :)


	5. Rain

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rain**

Edward Elric decided that there were two types of people in the world. Those that liked the rain and those that didn't. Which left him wondering which side he was on. It had certainly fallen on him often enough.

He was standing in the doorway and watching it fall. He watched bemused as the Colonel appeared and just stood in the rain for a few moments, smiling as it fell on his upturned face before disappearing back into the building. 

Ed held his hand out and felt the water soaking through his glove.

Perhaps he could learn to like it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Its raining and I was just wondering…………

Enjoy…..

silken :)


	6. Puddle

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puddle**

Colonel Roy Mustang looked out of his window. The rain had stopped but the clouds still looked heavy with more rain. Bright sunlight gave the black clouds edges of sharp clarity and a rainbow glowed vibrantly across them.

He looked down to the parade ground. Puddles were filled with rainbow reflections and looked like pools of spilled paint.

In the middle of one reflected rainbow stood Edward Elric. He was without his red coat, his hair was loose and he was staring up at the sky with an almost whimsical expression on his face.

Roy decided his paperwork could wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It sort of follows on from 'Rain'… I saw a rainbow in a puddle today…

It's a curious thing, but if I see someone, even if I don't know them, splashing in puddles I always want to join in...

silken :)


	7. Sleep

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sleep**

Edward Elric had two sleeping positions. Curled up in a ball or stretched out straight. And he had two tricks. He always wanted most of the bed regardless of which position he was in and he would always hold tightly onto his pillow.

Roy Mustang had many sleeping positions. He tended to move in his sleep, he could never lie still for too long but he always stayed in a stretched out position. Roy had one idiosyncrasy. He preferred to lie on the bed diagonally.

Edward didn't mind where his pillow lay, as long as he could hold him tight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I needed a fluff break after writing some angst in another story….

Enjoy…

silken :)


	8. There are Times

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There are times…**

There are times when you just wish you'd kept your mouth shut and not said anything. Edward Elric was right in the middle of one of them. It had not been intentional, he had not planned to even open his mouth. But he did and just as he finished speaking he had looked up and seen the dark eyes staring at him.

He never knew that one could blush so brightly on the outside and yet feel so pale on the inside.

"I'll pretend I never heard that, Fullmetal."

There are times when all you want, does not want you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It came and it wrote itself… I didn't even have to edit anything to make it a drabble… payback for writing bad things elsewhere, I think…

silken :)


	9. How do you tell?

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do you tell…?**

Riza Hawkeye had a problem. How did you tell a man you loved him? Did you just blurt it out or did you try and see if they felt the same way first?

She looked at the dog at her feet. "What if he doesn't?"

"What if he doesn't what?" A voice asked beside her.

"What if he doesn't love me back." She replied automatically.

"Then he's an idiot." Edward Elric said in a hurt, pained tone and limped away.

Riza Hawkeye has a problem. How do you tell someone you love them, when they think you love someone else?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It wrote itself, honestly….

For MaryLover, who promised to fall off her bed if I updated Drabbles as well as the others… Echoes will be up tonight Mary…lol

silken :)


	10. Blood and Tears

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood and Tears**

Edward Elric was stubborn to a fault.

Roy Mustang was perceptive.

Edward was standing in front of his desk and Mustang could see it clearly. It was in his stance, in the way he kept his arms crossed in front of him. It was there in the way he stared straight ahead after yet another dead-end.

"You're injured, Edward."

"It's nothing."

"I don't believe you. Let me see."

"Fine, bastard. Happy now?" Ed held his shirt up.

Mustang stared. That long wound was not 'nothing' at all.

He saw the blood. He didn't see the tears Ed wasn't letting fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just a drabble to keep the plot bunnies fed….

silken :)


	11. Daydream

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daydream**

Roy Mustang was not doing his paperwork and his dark eyes were slightly out of focus as the blond ranted endlessly in front of his desk.

"You're not even pretending to listen, Bastard."

There was no response and Edward leant forward and waved a hand in front of the Colonel's face. He didn't even blink. Edward looked at him. The man was completely lost in whatever thought had grabbed him.

Ed leant further and kissed him.

Roy blinked and saw Edward looking at a file.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked in a disjointed voice.

"In your dreams, Mustang."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Dedicated to she who didn't want to be named.

And I so should have been working on the others, you distraction you…lol

silken :)


	12. To Forget

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Forget**

He hadn't forgotten, he was just not letting himself remember.

A single night both of them were trying hard to forget.

He knew why he was trying to forget, but he didn't know Mustang's reasons. That 'fraternisation' reason had sounded more like an excuse to him. Especially when he could see no shame in himself or Mustang.

Somehow he doubted that the Colonel would be feeling the same fear that he was. It would have been very easy to have remained there that next morning.

One day he might actually forget and maybe then that lingering regret would disappear too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It's one of a pair that bit me, when I should be feeding the Dragon.

silken :)


	13. To Remember

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Remember**

He had given up trying to forget. All he wanted now, was to remember.

That golden hair had been softer than he had ever imagined and those eyes had seen through him to the very centre. He had never thought to find his soul in a single night.

And he had, and he had let it go.

It would have been extremely easy to have asked him to stay. But he knew there were other places and responsibilities waiting, for both of them. So he had stepped away, made an excuse and left them both trying to forget.

Stupid idiot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The other side of the pair. Roy's point of view. Blames the bunnies and feeds them to the Dragon.

silken :)


	14. Sneeze

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sneeze**

It was quiet in the office until Edward Elric sneezed.

Without looking up, Roy Mustang handed over his handkerchief and without looking up Edward accepted it. Soon afterwards Edward handed it back to him and went back to writing his report.

Ten minutes later Roy sneezed and Edward passed over his handkerchief. Black eyes never met gold as it was returned.

The office stayed silent but the others shared surprised looks. That had been strange behaviour for the volatile pair.

----

'My place' was written on one hanky.

'Tonight at 7' was on the other.

----

Three days later, Edward sneezed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: To make up for the memory pair, some fluff. I think I'm procrastinating in drabbles.

silken :)


	15. Beg

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beg**

"You have to beg for it." The deep voice was smooth.

"Why?" The blond sounded disgruntled.

"Because if you don't, then I won't give it to you." The older man smirked slightly.

"Did I tell you I hated you?"

"Twice." A soft laugh came from the dark-haired man.

"Make it three times then." And the blond turned over.

"Done. Are you going to beg now?" Fingers wove into a golden braid.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist does not beg."

Roy smiled at his lover and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"How about if you just ask nicely?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It's a snippet…And I leave it up to you to decide what they were talking about…grin

silken :)


	16. Because

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Because**

"Why do you smoke?" The blond asked as he sat down beside the taller, older man.

"Because." Havoc shrugged as he spoke and the shorter man looked at him.

"That makes it seem a bit pointless, Havoc."

Havoc smiled. "Not everything needs to have a good reason, Boss."

Ed frowned. "That means it should at least have a reason."

Havoc shrugged again. "If you really want there to be a reason, you can always find one somewhere."

Ed stared at Havoc for a moment and then he leant forward and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?" Havoc asked.

"Because."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I was writing for echoes and this jumped me…

Enjoy

silken :)


	17. You just like me

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**You just like me…"**

Roy Mustang stretched and smiled slightly. The morning light was coming through the window and making the blond head gleam against the dark pillow. He leant over and bit gently at an ear, dodging the hand that came to flick him away.

"Tease." A voice grumbled.

"But you like it."

The blond rolled over and sleepy blue eyes stared at him. The lips twitched and Jean reached up to pull Roy down for a proper good morning kiss.

"Because I like you." Jean grinned and bit at Roy's lip.

Roy smirked.

"You just like me…because I'm good in bed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't know where the Havoc bunnies are coming from when I'm in the middle of Echoes, but they attacked again.

"You just like me 'cos I'm good in bed" is an actual song title by a band called Skyhooks in the seventies, and it came on the radio and set the bunnies free.

Enjoy

silken :)


	18. Selective Hearing

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selective Hearing**

Edward huddled under the blankets. It was cold and he was cold and curled under four blankets in his bunk was the warmest place in the dorm.

He didn't hear his brother calling and snuggled deeper. He was too busy feeling the warmth to hear anything. He dozed.

"Warm," he murmured in the middle of a semi-dream.

"Very," said a voice close to his ear. He opened his eyes and found two dark ones an inch away.

"What the hell…?" Edward realised Roy had insinuated himself into the blankets.

"Well you wouldn't listen to me," Al said from the doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I really am working on Echoes honestly, but the drabble bunnies keep attacking.

silken :)


	19. First Kiss

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Kiss**

"Hey Al," Ed said as he stretched along the couch. There was no reply but Ed knew his brother had to be listening to him. "Do you think kissing is really all that good? I caught Havoc and Fuery doing it again. You think they'd get tired of it or something."

He closed his eyes and he sighed. "Hey Al, do you think we'll ever get the chance to find out?" His voice was soft, almost regretful and there was a heavier silence in the small room.

"There's always a chance" a low voice said just before he was kissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Someone (Sqweakie) made a comment about whether Ed had ever been kissed before. It spawned a bunny…lol

silken :)


	20. Review

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review**

Colonel Roy Mustang looked at the report and then at the blonde on his couch.

"Is this it?" He asked and arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ed replied nonchalantly.

"It's a bit short, even for you. And your spelling is simply atrocious." He remarked and watched Edward glower at him. The irate teen stood up, stomped to the desk and snatched the report from the Mustang's hands and leafed through it.

"I don't see it in here." He said as he threw it back at Mustang.

"See what?" The Colonel frowned at him.

"The part where I asked you to review."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I blame Spirix for this one. We were just talking about reviews and things and the bunny bit me.

silken :)


	21. Ceilings

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ceilings**

Ed tilted his head back until it hit the wall behind him and looked up at the ceiling. Ceilings were always different. They were usually always white, but some had cracks, some were stained, on some you could even see the brush strokes. He hated ceilings.

Edward had seen a lot of ceilings. He hated these ones most of all. Hospital ones. They were usually plain but they had failure and guilt offsetting that whiteness.

Footsteps came close and someone sat beside him.

"What are you doing, Ed?" Hughes asked.

"Wondering when I won't have to look at ceilings anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hospital ceilings are never the most pleasant ones to see. And ceilings, real or glass, are merely limits to surpass.

silken :)


	22. Tired

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tired**

Edward Elric slumped on the couch in Mustang's office and half-listened to the Colonel's latest diatribe on his behaviour and propensity for property damage.

The phone rang and Edward's mind wandered as Mustang answered it.

When Mustang looked over at Edward ready to start again, he found the blond had toppled to one side and was now sleeping.

Roy walked around and lifted Ed's legs up to make him more comfortable. The young man never stirred and Roy sat beside him. He always looked so different when he slept. Roy yawned.

Hawkeye found them both sleeping there the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just a bit of pointless fluff… smiles… at the end of a long day…

silken :)


	23. Breathe

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Breathe**

Edward looked out of the inner office door. They were still there and he was trapped in here.

"Problem, Edward?" The Colonel asked from behind him and Ed turned to shush him. Mustang slipped around him and had a look out of the door. He grinned.

"I see," he said and saw Edward blush.

"How much longer?" He asked uncomfortably. "They have to breathe sometime, don't they?"

"There's a trick to it." Roy said with a predatory smirk. "Let me show you."

And Edward discovered the same trick to breathing that Havoc and Fuery were demonstrating when Roy kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Writing something else and this bunny hopped on to my desk… fluff again… enjoy…

silken :)


	24. Stationery

**Drabble**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stationery**

Edward looked at the paper clip. A single thin strand of metal. All it did was hold paper together. He stretched it out between his fingers. Thin but very flexible.

He looked at the container. It was full of paper clips. He looked around the office. Everyone was working. Except Mustang, who was reading a file with his eyes closed.

Edward was bored. He looked at the paper clips, he looked at the Colonel. He smiled.

-------

Mustang opened his eyes and reared back in shock.

Silver strands draped everywhere in a massive spider's web complete with very large spiders.

_"Fullmetal!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I thought I was in a bunny-free zone, especially from really weird ones like this...enjoy…

And this is the last Drabble for this collection. I'll start another when the bunnies return...

silken :)


	25. Under the Uniform

**Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Under the Uniform**

Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk and felt bored. Not that she allowed any of it to show.

Booted feet in the hall had her watching the others return. One by one they paraded in, wearing only their trousers and shirts. She frowned. They were carrying their jackets and butt skirts, mud dripping everywhere.

She looked as they passed her desk. She blinked. She'd never noticed it before.

Just how attractive a man's butt could be. Her lips pursed. Even Havoc was more attractive without that skirt, and Roy… well, there were no words for that.

Even Edward was staring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I wrote this for a friend a while back and as it is her birthday today, she has allowed me to post it ...grins...

Happy Birthday Mary, I hope you have a lovely day and a wonderful birthday, even if Roy does not appear at your door...

And I know this is the old collection, but it was written during this time frame…lol…now it really is closed off and everything will appear in the other one...

silken :)


End file.
